Episode 4806
Cold Open Abby sets up today's theme of clothing, as Elmo puts on all his clothes. Scene #1 Nina comes across Rudy, stuck in his sweater. He tells Nina it's his favorite sweater, but lately, it hasn't been fitting right. Since he hasn't worn it in a year, she tells him that he's grown, but his sweater hasn't. They try to put it on him anyhow, but he's barely able to move once he's wearing it. He decides the only thing to do is get rid of it. Scene #2 Rudy attempts to throw the sweater away in the trash, but Oscar refuses to accept it, citing that it's in far too good condition to be considered trash. Scene #3 Nina finds Rudy on the stoop of 123 Sesame Street, drawing pictures of his favorite memories with his sweater, which he sings a song about. Since he can't throw it away, Nina suggests he find somebody to give it to instead. Rudy asks Ernie, Bert, a mouse and a monster, but they all already have sweaters. He reports this to Nina, who proposes they have a clothing drive, where people can bring old clothes and give them to people in need. Scene #4 With some help from Julia, Nina and Rudy have set up a small clothing drive outside Hooper's Store, where Big Bird, Bert, Ernie and others donate some of their old clothing. The event proves to be a success, as all the clothing items are taken, except Rudy's sweater. A family stops by and their young daughter, Karen, becomes enamored with Rudy's sweater. They find it's a perfect fit and Rudy is glad someone else will be sharing in its wonder. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Rudy giving his sweater away), then a similar scenario is acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, C, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4523) Film C is for Clothing - Kids take a class on how to make their own clothing. Animation S is for Seasons: A boy describes the four seasons using paper cut-outs. (voice-over redone to remove the "S is for Seasons" intro and outro, onscreen text removed as well) (First: Episode 4734) Muppets Smart Cookies: Long Arm of the Bear Claw Mona Morsel hires the Smart Cookies to keep the Crumb from crashing her "Dress Up Like a Cookie" party. Of course, the Crumb gets by Cookie's watch and unleashes his giant Bear Claw, which steals everyone's outfits. Cookie Monster attacks it, but doesn't succeed. Miss Fortune's clue tells them the Smart Cookies team is the solution, so Cookie throws his teammates into action, which fails as well. He finally realizes they need to cooperate and they successfully dismantle the Bear Claw. The team then prepares to go after the Crumb, but must first stop Cookie from eating people's outfits. (edited) (First: Episode 4629) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 13. (First: Episode 4517) Film/Animation For a trip to grandma's house, a girl packs 13 items. Cartoon "Thirteen's Not So Lucky" (second verse cut) Artist: Mari Jaye Blanchard (First: Episode 4280) Elmo's World: Clothing Scene #5 Rudy and Karen say goodbye, then go to jump in the leaves. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide